Boe Cuil Ban Firitha
by Legilmalith
Summary: CHAPTER THREE (New Story) An AU view of the Battle of Helm's Deep, focusing on Legolas and Aragorn. Will both of them come out alive? R&R! Rating subject to change.
1. The Evenstar

Title: Boe Cuil Ban Firitha (All Life is Doomed to Fade)

Rating: PG13

Author: Legilmalith

Summary: An AU view of the Battle of Helm's Deep, focusing on Legolas and Aragorn. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of JRR Tolkien's. If I did, I obviously wouldn't be writing fanfiction....I'd be writing full novels. Oh, how I'd dream. To get to the point, don't sue me, cause I don't own anything of JRR Tolkien's, and I'm a teen-ager, so I'm poor anyways.

Author's Notes: This is an AU story. It's not a sequel to my other story, but it may have some references to my other story, "The Peril of Mirkwood". I will post the characters' names and the events you will have to know at the beginning or end of the chapter. 

Common Tongue: "..."

Elvish: ~...~

Thoughts: *...*

**PLEASE R and R. I don't even know if I'll want to continue this. So, basically, no reviews, no story. 

****

Chapter One: **The Evenstar**

Legolas looked over the cliff, staring at the icy waters as they flowed over sharp rocks and twisted around swift bends. The Evenstar was clutched in his fist, his knuckles turning white from his strong hold on the jewel.

"...leave the dead."

Legolas looked up at Theoden's words. Leave Aragorn? His eyes met the King's, and the elf found that Theoden felt just as regrettable for leaving the corpses as he did. Theoden placed a hand upon Legolas's shoulder.

"Come...."

Legolas's heart lightened a bit. He thought from Theoden's point of view: He had been imprisoned by Saruman in his own body, unaware of his actions, almost killed, and had lost his only son and heir, Theodred, and, now, Aragorn, man's only hope, all in a matter of days. Legolas vowed to himself that he would never try to understand how the hearts of men could withhold so much grief and pain. 

Legolas looked back to the waters, now placing his gaze on the Evenstar, whose beauty mystified and eased his heart's pain.

********************************************************************

"Lord Aragorn...where is he?" Eowyn said, her gaze full of confusion.

Gimli hesitated before answering, his voice quivering in remembrance of the sorrow he felt and still endured.

"He fell."

Eowyn turned, her eyes showing like a window into her soul. Tears welled up in her eyes, soon thereafter spilling down her fair cheeks. She sank to the ground, mourning her friend and beloved. Aragorn was one of the only men whom she had ever loved, and her infatuation with him made her heart feel as if a thousand daggers were pierced into it upon hearing the news of his passing.

Legolas watched from afar, his own silver tears willing to fall. He dismounted Arod and compelled himself not to think of the tragedy. Instead, he marveled at the magnificence of the fortress of Helm's Deep. Its gigantic walls and giant stones made Legolas wonder how long it took to build it. Indeed, it was a wonder.

He took a deep breath and decided to survey the layout of Helm's Deep. As he walked along the outer wall, people turned their heads and gasped. He noticed this, but dared not look up. He knew most of these people had never seen an Elf before and could not help but gape at his appearance. His pointed ears, long blonde hair, and flowing nature set himself very apart from human-kind.

He turned, seeing Gimli still standing, bewildered at Eowyn's reaction to the ill tidings, and he could hold the tears no longer.

Gimli felt sight upon him, and his eyes met that of Legolas. He was shaken by the visage of his gaze. His eyes held so much fear, so much anguish, so much pain, yet it was evidently clear that these feelings were some he had felt many times before. This was odd for an Elf, because, due to their immortality, Elves were not known to understand death and grief. But now, as Gimli gazed into his bright blue eyes, his heart sank, and, surprisingly for a Dwarf, he felt sorry for him.

Legolas broke the awkward display of affection shared between the two. He ran through the nearest door he could find, letting the grief in his heart spill out like a river from a waterfall. He sank to the ground, lifting aged dust from the floor that had not been swept in years. The dirt coated his face, and the tears he shed spilt down his cheeks, leaving a clean trail in its wake. His cries of anguish could not be heard from others, for the single window that gave light to the armoury was but a foot long, and any noise that escaped it would be lost in the doings outdoors.

The door opened, letting a sliver of light in. A small child stood in the frame, his small body barely holding open the door. His large eyes gaped at the Elf sitting there, for he had not expected him to be there. He only wished to look at the weapons, as any four-year-old boy in that day would have.

Legolas's cries ceased. He looked up to see the boy looking at him, half in fear, half in amazement. The boy began to walk toward him, slowly. Legolas's gaze never left him. The child crept even closer, sitting down next to the Elf. He sent up his own dust cloud, which only added to the dirt that caked his clothes and body. The boy stared, but Legolas looked away, glaring at a spot on the wall as if it were fascinating. He periodically would cast a look at the human, seeing if anything had changed suspiciously.

The boy did something surprising then. He reached his hand up to the Elf's ear, feeling the abnormal curves of it, and stopped at the point. He then traveled to the hair, running his fingers through the long blonde strands. His hand continued down, resting on his breast pocket. He pulled out the Evenstar, his fingers lightly brushing its cast. Legolas met his stare now, seeing the astonishment and wisdom that could be held in such a young child. 

The door opened again, and a young woman, who obviously was his mother, briskly walked in. She was noticeably angry, but also startled at where her son was hiding. She stopped when she saw Legolas, her breath catching in her chest. Her eyes were akin to the boy's, and held the same emotion as his. She broke out of her daze, knowing what she had to do. She picked up the boy, who, still clutching the Evenstar, dropped it lightly on the ground.

"I'm sorry. Lomithral, I told you not to go wandering off!"

Lomithral gave a slight wave, and then yielded to his mother's scolding.

Legolas watched as they left, the door shutting stifling all light except for one ray. That ray shone on the Evenstar, shimmering and resilient with beauty. At that moment, Legolas knew. He finally understood why his heart was so confused.

Aragorn was not dead. The Evenstar would never let that happen.

********************************************************************

Read and Review, and tell me if I should continue!

§* Legilmalith *§


	2. Preparing for War

Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews...

Deana: Thanks. I am glad you like my story. I hope I get as many reviews as your story is getting, although I doubt it because I am not as good as you! I'm happy to hear from you.

Pirate: I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean about whatever keeps showing up in the story. It didn't show up in the review. Whatever it is I hope it is resolved in this chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!Author's Notes: 2 REVIEWS???? I really hope Disclaimer: See first chapter. In addition, most of these Elvish phrases are not mine. They belong to Howard Shore and David Salo, the writers of the soundtracks to The Two Towers and Return of the King.

****

IMPORTANT: In this chapter, Sindarin is used. The translations will be in ... after the sentences.

Chapter Two-Preparing for War

Legolas watched as the wearied Aragorn sauntered into the hall of Helm's Deep. As he did so, he could not help but smile. It was almost funny how Estel always got himself into trouble, and how it always seemed to be with him."Le ab-dollen. You're late", Legolas spoke, then looked over him, surveying the injuries he had sustained. "You look terrible!"They both let out long held sighs of relief and shared an embrace. Legolas backed himself up, reached into his pocket, and drew out The Evenstar. He gently dropped it into Aragorn's hand and closed his fingers over top of it. Upon seeing this, it seemed that a great burden was lifted off Estel, and his eyes turned a few shades brighter. 

"Estel, estelio han, estelio veleth, for The Evenstar gave light when all seemed dark for me. It kept hope in my heart that you were yet alive. Arwen is a great gift. Keep her safe for me." ...trust this, trust love...

Legolas felt anger in his heart, but he knew naught why. He was surrounded by Men of all ages, all of whom would likely, in a few hours, be dead. He had been in many battles before, but this one made his heart cold just thinking of it. 

"Many have seen too many winters!" Gimli remarked. 

"Or too few." Legolas said, barely able to contain his rage. "Look at them. They are frightened, you can see it in their eyes."

Suddenly, as if as if someone had shushed them, everyone in the armoury was silent simultaneously. Legolas continued, his emotions nearly boiling over.

"Boe a hûn: neled herain dan cær menig. And they should be...three hundred against ten thousand. " 

"Si beriathar hyn. Amar nâ ned Edoras. They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras." Aragorn replied. Legolas could tell that Aragorn was frustrated with his rash speech, but Legolas didn't care. He was too passionate to stop now.

"Aragorn, me i ndagor. Hyn ú-...ortheri. Natha daged aen! Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" 

"Then I shall die as one of them!" And with that, Aragorn stormed off.

Legolas suddenly came to himself. How could he be saying such a thing? And to a man, of all people? He went to follow his best friend, but the Dwarf stopped him.

"Let him go, lad."

His heart dropped in his chest in failure. His rashness had taken hold of him again.

Legolas followed the sounds of Aragorn's grunts as he struggled to put on his heavy metal armour. He walked in behind him, trying desperately to hide the sadness in his eyes. Aragorn met his gaze and looked wonderingly at his friend Elf. Legolas opened his mouth to speak.

"You have led us this far, and we have not gone astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair."

Legolas watched for his reaction, hopeful that he would accept. To his delight, he did, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Ú-moe edhored, Legolas There is nothing to forgive, Legolas."

The sky was growing dark and clouded. Mist slowly descended on the fortress of Helm's Deep, announcing an impending rain. The shadows of the evil to come were seen by the Elf's eyes, yet no other heeded. No help had come from neighbouring lands, so 300 men, 1 Elf, and a Dwarf were left to defend it borders. Legolas could smell blood in the air. This night would come to hold much death and pain. 

Gimli sat on the steps overlooking the dark pastures, smoking on pipeweed and watching intently as the Elf reacted to things only his eyes could see. Silly of an Elf, it was, so silly.

"Come over here, lad, and sit down. You're giving me a headache just standing there!"

"I cannot relax when a battle is to be fought."

Typical. Always heroic, elves were.

"Well it won't do us any good if you're too tired to fight!"

With that, Legolas had to yield. His pride in battle was too boisterous to deny that.

"Alright, mellon nîn. I shall sit. ...my friend..." Legolas said, dropping gracefully to Gimli's side. 

"So tell me, Master Elf. Why is battle so important to you?" Gimli asked, seeking answer to the question he had longed to ask for some time. 

In answer, Legolas drew one of his twin Elven blades, examining it and running his fingers from hilt to tip.

"These blades were given to me when I was but a child by my father. One day, when I was the equivalent of a 6-year-old boy, my father took me aside and told me he was to teach me how to fight. He said that all of my older brothers and my sister never had the need to fight. However, since my mother died at the hands of Orcs when I was only 2 years old, he felt that someone to defend the family was needed. From that day on, he told me to remember this phrase: Hain-...di na lanc a nu ranc.'"

"What does that mean?"

"'Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm.' From that day, when I fight in battle, I say this before I strike. It reminds me of what the foul creatures did to my mother. It reminds me of the day they pulled her body from the ruins of their torture camp, and I was there to witness it. That, Sir Gimli, is why battle is so important to me."

Gimli blew a puff of smoke, pretending not to be phased a bit by what Legolas had just told him.

Legolas stood, going back to his place at the balcony.

"I have rested enough."

As he stared out into the darkness, an ancient song was heard parting his lips. A song that he had heard once sung at the funeral of Theodred.

"Bealocwealm hafad fréon frecan forth onsended

giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende

on Meduselde r aet he ma no wære

his dryhtne dyrest and maega deorost.

Bealo..."

(Old English)

An evil death has set forth the noble warrior

A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels

In Meduseld that he is no more

To his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved.

An evil death...

****

Please review!

By the way, I am not sure whether the accents and such will show up. If they don't, well, crap.....sorry!


	3. So It Begins

Reviews

****

Deana: Yeah, I'm going to change some stuff. I noticed that! He was RIGHT THERE! It was so weird. I hope this is soon enough for you!

****

Unni (Kizz): Thank you! Don't be ashamed of craziness. It's an unknown treasure to be able to show your insanity. Hope you like this chapter!

****

weezie: I always love Legolas and Aragorn stories. Thank you for your wonderful comments. It's great to hear from a person who understands what it takes to be a dedicated writer. Thank you!

****

Tivione: Thank you! Yeah, the brothers and sisters would need to know about fighting, especially when living in Dol Gildur. But in my other stories I stress that. I'm not saying that his brothers and sisters _wouldn't _know about fighting, I'm just saying that they didn't know as much. But thanks for pointing that out!

****

Waking Dream: I'm glad you like my ideas. I thought it was a one-shot deal myself.....I'm even surprised it's gone on this far....Thanks!

****

Slivertongue: Interesting name....thank you for your comments.

****

Lady Lenna: MORE angst. Ok, I guess I can fulfill that wish! Glad you like it!

Author's Notes: WOW! I asked for reviews, and so they came. I think this is the most reviews I have EVER gotten. I'm sorry to admit that the chapters may be coming slower now. SORRY! In this chapter you may notice that my story strays from the original movie script. Keep in mind that, in this story, the Elven warriors and Haldir do not come to Rohan's aid. I just want you to know that so I don't get reviews wondering where that part is. I just don't think it was right that Haldir died, so I left it out.

Disclaimer: See chapters one and two for full disclaimers for this chapter.

****

IMPORTANT: Just a reminder, the Sindarin translations will be in after the sentences. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three-So It Begins

Legolas stood at the wall of Helm's Deep, watching as the Orcs and Uruk-Hai crested the hilltop in front of them. Their torches burned with the same fury as felt inside them. These enemies were out for blood.

Legolas felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Aragorn. The King's eyes were compassionate and, though they were masking it well, held a great fear. 

"Legolas, I would feel it would be a great honour if you would speak to these people. They need encouragement to defeat these foes."

Legolas took a deep breath and nodded in assent. 

He stood in front of the frightened men behind him. All eyes were upon him, and he knew he must speak the truth, or there would be no hope.

"Go vegil tolo hi, egor íriel firi."

"Come armed, or prepared to die." Aragorn said, translating Legolas's speech to the men.

"'Ni men hen ú veth war."

"There is no other end to this road."

"Han i vangad i moe ben bango."

"This is the price that must be paid."

"Ú i vethed nâ i onnad. Si boe ú-dhannathach."

"This is not the end, but it is the beginning. You cannot falter now."

"Dail ú-o chyn ú-danno i failad a thi; an úben tannatha le failad."

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none."

"Mâb le i nagor, bâd gurth vi ngalad firiel."

"The war is upon you, death moves in the fading light."

"Dorthach vi mar han? Dagrathach go hain?"

"Are you part of this world? Will you join their fight?"

"Yes!" Was the cry that answered him.

"Will you fight to the death, for you wives and your children?" Legolas said, speaking in Common Tongue now.

"Yes!"

"Mettanna! To the end!" Legolas screamed, raising his arm in the air.

"Mettanna! To the end!" The crowd repeated.

"Nurunna! To the death!" 

"Nurunna! To the death!"

"Fight for glory, Men!" Legolas shouted, finishing his speech and smiling at the cheering that resulted from it.

As the cheering died down, rain began pouring down upon the warriors. The torches' flames carried by the Uruk-Hai were slowly smothered by the raindrops. Only two dozen were left burning. The rhythmic stomping of the Uruk-Hai's feet could have been heard for miles. Legolas found himself in a hypnotic state as time went by, and before he knew it, the enemy had stopped, and their leader had perched atop a rock, ready to give his troops orders. 

"Archers, ready your bows!" Aragorn ordered, taking command of the Men.

The creaking of wood could be heard as nearly fifty men readied their weapons. Legolas withdrew his Elven bow and used one of his prized arrows, knowing the first shot would hold significance.

"Aim!"

Legolas centered his bow on the head of an especially ugly Orc. He closed one eye and cleared his mind, readying himself for battle.

"Hain-...di na lanc a nu ranc!" To Legolas, the words flowed easily from his lips. 

As Legolas concentrated, the shrill noise of an arrow being released broke through the silence.

The arrow embedded itself in the abdomen of an enemy Uruk-Hai, who looked down in alarm at the shaft protruding from his midsection. He fell to the ground, spilling black blood: the first blood spilt in the Battle for Helm's Deep.

The Uruk-Hai were furious. They beat their armour and screamed in the Morgul Tongue. Malice filled their eyes.

The odds were not in Legolas's favour. Orcs and Uruk-Hai were known for their hatred of elves. Furthermore, they outnumbered the Men twenty to one. Despite this, Legolas held much reliance on the Men that surrounded him. He felt comforted and relieved by their presence. If they had not been there, Legolas feared he would feel more anxiety than he was now experiencing. 

With his two best friends at his side, he watched as the enemy advanced. There was a great rumbling as the feet of a thousand soldiers marched upon the fortress of Helm's Deep. The Battle had begun.

****

Please Review!


	4. Mab le i Nagor

Reviews:

From Chapter Two (Sorry some reviews came in late):

****

Kept-Secret- Soon enough for you? ;-)

****

Star-Stallion- I'm glad you like it a lot! Here's some more!

****

Babymeeko- Yea I always loved that quote too. I always thought that they didn't explain it enough in the movie, so I decided to describe it more thoroughly.

From Chapter Three:

****

Kept-Secret- You liked the speech? Good, cause I thought it was going to be too corny. Yea, the elves aren't coming! I thought it would make it more suspenseful. As for Legolas getting "hurt bad"...well...you'll just have to wait and see!

****

Spork Princess- Grand name! I'd be glad to check out your fics. Here's your update!

****

Lady Lenna- Battle scenes are so fun, to read and to write! Glad you liked the speech too. I tried to update as soon as I could, so here goes!

****

Star-Stallion- Wow, you liked the speech too! Stirring...good adjective...might be useful...

****

jogreenleaf- Thanks! Wow, that's so kind of you. And sorry this update is so late.

****

warrior of the shadow- Ask and you shall receive. :-D

Author's Notes: I'm very sorry for the long delay...I've had a hectic summer what with moving one of my brothers into college and performing with my band. It's been difficult, but I finally got back into my groove and I'm finishing this! I'm determined! Again, sorry for the delay.

Also, this chapter contains small references to my previous story, "The Peril of Mirkwood"...it's not necessary reading, but if you have read it (and do remember ANYTHING I wrote in it) then you'll notice them in here. Anyhow...I'm moving along...

Disclaimer: See first chapter for full disclaimer.

Chapter Four: Mab le i Nagor (The war is upon you)

"Pendraid!" Ladders 

Legolas turned, hearing Aragorn's cry, and watched as large ladders alighted upon the edge of the helm's wall. Arrows darted past his head as he notched an arrow and aimed at the ropes.

It was a direct hit. The ladder lurched to one side, and the other rope broke in turn. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai screeched in alarm as they fell towards the earth. A booming crash ensued as their bodies were crushed.

Legolas smirked a bit. That would count for nearly a dozen! His count now stood firm at 34.

He swiftly turned and slaughtered yet another Uruk-Hai.

35

An oncoming Warg was slain when his twin Elven blades met it's knees, knocking him to the ground. Legolas finished him off with a quick blow to the chest.

36

Two Orcs hobbled in his direction. Their swords were gripped with fierce intensity. They came at Legolas for Elf blood. Before they could even utter a noise, Legolas stabbed them through.

38.

"Legolas!"

The Elf turned at the sound of his name. Aragorn was calling for his aid.

"Dago han!" Bring him down Aragorn pointed to an Uruk-Hai, carrying a torch and running towards the base of the wall.

Although Legolas did not know the threat of this single Uruk-Hai, he headed towards an area where he could aim. In doing so, he killed one more Orc. 39.

He arrived at the edge of the wall and aimed at the running Uruk-Hai. He shot his first arrow.

He missed it completely.

"Dago han, Legolas!" Bring him down, Legolas. 

I am trying! Legolas thought as he aimed once again. This time, the arrow lodged itself in the arm of the Uruk. He cursed himself.

"Dago han!"

Come on, you blasted Elf. You haven't even reached 40 yet and I am pushing 50! Gimli's voice taunted in his head.

He aimed and fired for the last time.

It struck the Uruk-Hai directly in the shoulder. However, it ran ever the more diligently, hurtling itself and the last few steps and throwing himself at his target: a large pile of barrels at the base of the wall.

The explosion was deafening. It was almost as if time had suddenly halted, and the world now traveled in slow motion. There was no sound, only a distant ringing that sung silently in his ears. Legolas felt the ground lift up beneath him; he felt his body being flung into the air. The feeling would have been exhilarating if not for the perilous circumstances. A deep emptiness filled his body. He knew that this must be fear...perhaps even terror.

Legolas had always heard that your life flashed before your eyes right before being faced with death. He had never believed it before, but now, thousands of memories fleeted through his mind: his first meeting with Aragorn, the death of his brother, the years of absence of his father, the time he broke his arm when being pushed by Galenhil out of a tree. A thousand years of memories crossed his mind in but a matter of seconds.

Reminded of all these memories, he almost forgot he was falling. He was facing the ground as he fell, and it slowly inched towards him. He wondered why it took so long to die.

Instantly, time came back to its normal speed. Legolas felt his hair rippling behind him in the wind. His stomach churned and the fear came back to him. Legolas felt the urge to scream, but chose to hide his weakness. He wanted to die still holding his pride.

Legolas closed his eyes as he connected with the ground. He felt a sharp pain on his forehead, and felt no more. The last thought he had before slipping into unconsciousness was that death was not as painful as he had thought...

Don't kill me...I had to end it here. Remember, I'm evil!


End file.
